las cartas sobre la mesa
by kraisler23
Summary: Tnto tiempo ha pasado y no he sido capaz de poner las cartas sobre la mesa .. sin embargo .. y si no soy bueno con las palabras? .. debe haber otra forma de decirtelo.. Juubei/Kazu yaoi , one-shot .. dejen reviews


**Hola que tal? este es un one-shot .. espero lo disfruten .. las cosas hay que decirlas o .. ¿y si no eres bueno con las palabras? Lean y dejen reviews **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca .. bla …bla .. sin mas que decir al fic

**Las cartas sobre la mesa**

Eran las 6: 00 de la tarde sin embargo , era la época del año , en que ya a esa temprana hora de la tarde , parecía ya de noche , el cielo ya estaba completamente vestido por el negro manto , y brillantes estrellas adornaban el firmamento , me asome al pasillo y te vi , estabas ensimismado contemplando la noche y sus encantos , la fortaleza ilimitada parecía ya dormida y quieta , no había nadie mas por allí cerca , me acerque a ti , sigilosamente como lo haría un depredador a su inocente y desprevenida presa .

-Juubei-te sobresaltaste un poco y me miraste expectante , esperando que yo dijera algo

-buenas noches Kazuki lamento si te asusté , yo también me sentía atraído por este cielo estrellado y quise salir a dar un respiro .

-es verdad , la noche esta preciosa y tan serena –no me viste a mi al decir eso , pues tu mirada estaba perdida en un lugar del espacio infinito.

Respire hondo , me di cuenta que habían pasado muchas cosas desde que peleamos en aquella ocasión , cuando tuvimos esa imagen virtual de gran Cañon como escenario , hasta el día en que recupere la vista después de la operación (ver el fic , "recuperar la luz") .

Me di cuenta que era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa , y de dejar por fin bien claro ciertas cosas, todo este tiempo , habías estado conmigo , mas cerca de lo que cualquiera hubiera estado , mas de lo que mi propia hermana jamás se hubiera atrevido a acercarse , tu habías superado ciertas barreras y roto también ciertos limites …

-Kazuki-mi voz se corto en la ultima silaba de tu nombre , es como si fuera lo único que sabia decir y lo único que me salía de la garganta en ese momento

-¿si?-por fin desde que nos encontramos esa tarde-noche , volteaste a verme

con esa sonrisa tan característica tuya , sin la cual tu bello rostro no estaría del todo completo , la única luz capaz de iluminar mis días , hasta el final de mi miserable existencia , esa luz que daba aunque sea el mínimo sentido a todo lo que hacia .. esa luz .. tu sonrisa ..

-yo… -sentí un nudo en la garganta trate de tragar , pero mi boca estaba muerta de sed completamente seca , incapaz de segregar una sola gota de saliva .

Me quede estático mirándote , no podía apartar mis ojos de los tuyos , me mirabas expectante, tus ojos enormes y caobas parecían devorarme en interrogatorios , yo no sabia que decir , ya no sabia hablar .. se me había olvidado como articular palabra , mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente , tan rápido y estruendosamente que sentí que explotaría.

-yo… yo ..-era patético y ridículo en extremo , no podía pasar de pronunciar la primera persona de singular una y otra vez .. en una oración sin sentido , Kazuki me sonreía , nada mas .

En ese momento me di cuenta que era completamente inútil tratar de explicar algo , así que lo siguiente que se me ocurrió fue deslizar mi mano , hasta encontrarse con la tuya , abriste grande los ojos y de inmediato como si el contacto de mi piel con la tuya fuera el interruptor que provocara una reacción instantánea , te pusiste rojo .

-Juu.. Juubei –tus labios se abrieron tímidamente para balbucear mi nombre , apreté tu dedo índice , luego poco a poco entrelace mis dedos con los tuyos a manera de caricia , a manera que mi mano iba poco a poco tomando confianza con la tuya , el sonrojo en tu cara se incrementaba mágicamente , pasando de un pálido y casi imperceptible rosa , a un rojo fuerte y exageradamente notorio, esa fue mi señal para continuar con lo que hacia , si no era bueno con las palabras trataría de ser lo mas explicito posible con acciones .

Tu mano también contribuyo mucho pues se ajustaba poco a poco a la mía , buscando entrelazarse cada vez mas dedo contra dedo , palma contra palma , estabas tan tibio que me asusto el contraste con mi mano helada como hielo.

Deje espcapar un suspiro de satisfacción , sentí mi propia cara muy caliente , supe que me había sonrojado mucho y que probablemente te percatabas de ello , al siguiente momento estábamos irremediablemente tomados de la mano , acaricie cariñosamente la tuya con tanta delicadeza como mi brusquedad lo permitía , una caricia suave y tímida .

Tome tu mano en la mía , como lo hacían los caballeros a las damiselas en siglos pasados , cuando aun tenían la caballerosidad de hacerlo , lleve tu mano derecha hasta mis labios , y deposite un suave beso en el dorso de esta , blanca suave y trémula como una avecilla asustada , ante esa muestra de cariño te encrespaste nervioso , te pusiste aun mas sonrosado que antes , tus ojos brillaban , viste a otro lado , parecías que te morías de pena , tenias una sonrisita nerviosa en tus labios, luego tome tu mano con mas fuerza y la lleve a mis labios de nuevo para besar lánguidamente cada dedo .

Me veías sorprendido , azareado , intimidado mil expresiones reflejó tus ojos las mejillas dulcemente coloreadas de un rojo intenso , me sentí tonto , nervioso y estupido , solté tu mano y me dispuse a huir de ti , me moría de vergüenza , sentía la cara tan cliente que se me caería al suelo.

-lo siento no quería incomodarte –fue lo único que pude decir en un momento tan bochornoso como ese , y corrí con todas mis fuerzas en busca de unas gradas para alejarme de allí lo mas pronto posible , pero detrás de mis pasos escuche que me seguías corriendo presuroso tras de mi .

-Juubie!!! Espera por favor .. Juubei –quería huir de ti escuchaba tus pasos cerca de los míos y solo quería perderte en ese laberinto , en la oscuridad .. perderte la pista , pero de pronto sentí que tus hilos me atrapaban halándome hacia la pared arrinconándome cuidadosamente para no lastimarme .

llegaste jadeante , aun tomando aire para recuperar el respiro te pusiste de frente a mi , la luz de la una que salía tras los edificios nos iluminaba .

-Juubei … no me incomodas en lo mas mínimo .. yo .. yo –ahora eras tu el que no pasaba del dichoso pronombre.

Me mirabas fijamente las mejillas ardiendo , la respiración entre cortada , lo siguiente que sentí fue como los hilos que me sujetaba a la pared se aflojaban soltándome y ahora eran tus brazos lo que me envolvían en un tímido pero ferviente abrazo para luego sentir la sensación mas maravillosa , placentera y exquisita de todas .. tus labios besando los míos , suavemente , un roce tímido , y apasionado .Tus brazos me envolvían cariñosamente , tu olor me rodeaba tus labios presurosamente degustaban mi boca , te abrace con todas mis fuerzas y te devolví el beso con todas mis ganas y con toda mi alma , cuanto tiempo deseando ese momento , el beso fue infinito , nadie mas de testigo mas que la luna y las estrellas .

No somos buenos con las palabras .

_**Owari **_

Espero les haya gustado , gracias por el apoyo , se cuidan n_n


End file.
